Outside the Court
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: Too much scenes of game and play inside the court, right? Turn the other way around. What would be the scenes when they are outside the court? The topic is definitely 'love'. (Summary sucks! Anyway, this is a story with new characters serving as their lovers! Thanks for reading, minna-sama :DD)
1. Chapter 1

**Notey Note: **So As I stated on the summary, this is a story about love. I made new characters and most of them are girls. I made this as a sequel so thank you for reading this notey note. fFor that, you can now move on and please enjoy~

-DO YOU GUYS EVEN READ THIS?**(****s****_****s****)**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke ** **

**_Chappy One_**

Its summer vacation and the infamous basketball team's senior members are on their way to their junior's houses to give them a surprise visit and then snatch them for a beautiful trip. With their coach's plan, it is not just rest but their trip also includes the usual dead-or-alive practices.

After fetching the other junior members with or without their consent they made it to their last stop, _Kagami Taiga's residence._

They looked at his home, "I wonder if his coach is here?" Koganei said with his usual cat-face adding the two pink circles on his cheeks. And they remembered Alex wearing nothing but undies.

A dark aura reached their 'reminisce' coming from their beloved coach, "We are here to fetch Kagami-kun. Understand?"

"H-Hai!" The team-pervert shouted in unison with sweat-dropped.

_Ding dong~_

A topless man with messy red hair greeted them with a frown and irritation plastered on his 'just-woke-up' face. He was scratching the back of his head while his other hand was holding the knob of the door.

And the team greeted them and explains the reason for the surprise visit.

"Okay, I'll pack my things." He said with a yawn and all of them followed him inside. They passed by someone who they didn't even notice but Kuroko did and they both stared at each other for over ten seconds.

_'__She noticed me. Could it be…?' _

The blue-haired man thought.

_'__He saw me.'_

That's what she thought and she followed them with Kuroko trying to find out who she is. He keeps quiet and didn't even bother to inform the others that a girl same to his height is following them and the others wasn't aware of her.

Until they reached Kagami's room, he cracked glancing at the back to the people waiting for him to open the door of his room.

"Actually, you can wait at the—

"Hurry up, Bakagami." Riko started to be impatient. A nerve popped from his head and he groaned before opening the door and a little white furred dog jumped on him and he immediately back down. The creature just scared the sh—t out of him.

All of them was stunned except Kuroko and the girl, "A-A dog?!" they all exclaimed. They followed the dog with their eyes on the little furred creature.

Furthermore, the little creature stopped by to a girl. They most of them we're surprised for the second time around.

"S-Since w-when - who…?" They couldn't utter words anymore.

"I've been here the whole time." That flat yet soft voice escaped her smooth silky lips.

"Her voice is like Kuroko… hmmm but it's a bit hushed." Kiyoshi Teppei commented while fingers on his chin.

"They're even on the same height." Izuki said staring down at the two who's standing next to each other.

Koganei put his arm on Izuki's shoulder, "Look at their facial expressions!" All of them except Kagami turned to blue-haired lad,

"Kuroko."

Hyuuga coughed, "D-Did you by any chance… accidentally use your power?"

"Misdirection overflow!" Koganei exclaimed.

Kiyoshi tapped his back while saying, "You are powerful, and that's fun." And Kuroko couldn't help the twinge effect from the 'slap' of the Iron Heart's big hand.

She was standing next to Kuroko and they were likely sharing the same height. Her hair was a mix of peach and pink and a bit darker. She has those two pigtails with wide curl on the end making her look like a kid setting aside her height. She has those blue languid eyes that give the impressions of coldness and mystery.

They feel like they're staring at her for hours but the emptiness plastered on her face was making them suppose she's something special.

She reminds them of the man she's standing next to. _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

She scooped the little dog that fit perfectly in her arms, "What are you doing here, Shiroko?" All turned to the red-haired man who's now sitting on the ground and sweating because of the fright cause by the dog.

She held the dog with her hands on its side and shoved it to his direction, "Pochiri misses his daddy Taiga." She sounded very much alike to Kuroko.

_'__Kuroko's girl version!?' _They all yelled in thought.

She freed the dog and it moves forward to Kagami which to what expected got frightened for the third time. Her head then turned to Kuroko. Followed by another staring competition longer than what they did a while ago and it makes the silence filled the atmosphere.

"…"

They cutely bowed at each other for respect.

The team snapped back and tries to gain air, then they assured in their minds saying, _'They're connected!'_

"Anou… Who are you?" Finally, Riko had gain enough to ask her. The little girl gazed up on Seirin's coach and for awhile, her silky lips parted a bit for awe. She then stooped a bit saying,

"My name is Heikin Shiroko." She then bends up.

"I'm Taiga-kun's wife, hajimemashite."

"…"

_She is Kagami Taiga's outside the court topic, _**_Heikin Shiroko. _**

-Hot and Cold.

**Uhhh… I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please review. I just thought of the name, (shiro-white/ heikin-mean) if the translation is wrong, do correct me please. (^_^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**_Chappy Two_**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!" The loud scream coming from the six seniors including Riko and the three freshmen echoed the area. Kuroko was mildly surprised and they glanced at Kagami whose feet was on top of a table and shoo-ing the dog which the girl was shoving to his direction.

"How did she get there?!" Koganei and Izuki asked shouting.

He seems not to notice what she said, "Ack! Shiroko! Get him away from me!" But Shiroko just keep on holding the dog near him. Just like what Kuroko and the others do by using Tetsuya number 2.

_Meanwhile~_

A certain couple is walking around the residence.

"Gomen, Midorima-kun. I asked you to come with me to visit my friend but I guess I'm still unlucky we didn't catch her, her mother said she's out to visit someone too since she just came home from Abroad." The prodigy glanced down at the girl through the corner of his eyes. She was showing a weak smile.

"It's okay. Maybe the lucky thing I bought this morning isn't big enough." He said with his usual tone of voice with a little plushy frog on top of his hand.

The girl with caramel-colored eyes sighed, "Not big enough to hold my black magic, huh?" She murmured to herself but Midorima caught her words. He gently placed his hand on top of the girl's head.

"Stop it, Nomamori-san." He said those to stop her from crying. She was apparently clutching the end of her clothes with her little hands and her brown creamy eyes were teary. She was biting her lower lip and the man gazed down at her before making his move.

The end of her summit gets in touch only to his shoulder. She was petite in features. Her dark brown hair that reaches her shoulder matches perfectly with her caramel-colored eyes. And she had those sweet and soft voice perfect to the appearance of her mouth, silky smooth. Unlike to the green-haired man's voice and facial expressions.

He bends down still hand on top of her head, she noticed him going to plant a peck on her and her eyes still widen in shock every time he does that. It was only inches away before the kiss will start when someone interrupted him.

"Can't you do that on a more private place?" It was Seirin's captain, Hyuuga; he was holding his big bag. He quickly got up and coughed a bit with Nomamori being flustered.

"G-Gomenasai, A.. Anou… I think I saw you before." Hyuuga didn't manage to hear her for he was staring at the two of them seriously.

"Ah! Is she your girlfriend?!" The girl's face could really turn redder than before. Midorima's face wasn't on him and of course, there's a tint of pink hiding on his cheeks.

Hyuuga smirked, " .Love. Even Kagami have his own." He chuckled, "Although it's his wife."

Just when about her face turns back to normal, it turned red again once she heard 'wife.' She remembers Kagami because of the game and then that's when she remembered who the man in front of him was. On the other hand, the prodigy was a bit off trailed when he mentioned Kagami.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember you at first, it's nice to see Seirin's captain here."

Hyuuga smiled, "its okay."

"What is it that Kagami have a wife already?" Midorima asked seriously

Hyuuga turned up seeming to remembering, she scratched the back of his head. "What's her name again? err… Oh! Heikin Shiroko. They even have a son…" And he snorted trying to stop laughing not to look ridiculous in front of the two.

Nomamori was astounded by the sudden name and news. "E-Eh?! Heikin-san? She didn't told me… err… anou, Hyuuga-kun. Do you know where she is?"

"Nomamori Rakki-san?" And there is the pig-tailed phantom standing behind her back making her shrieked.

"How'd she get there?!" The others shouted including Hyuuga.

"She really is like Kuroko!" Teppei exclaimed in awe and all of their head except Kagami turned to Kuroko.

"Maybe she knows misdirection too?" Riko smilingly said to herself.

"You sure you didn't accidentally use your abilities?" The other tried to ask again to assure.

"Stop it please." Kuroko said in his usual tone of voice.

She turned to them with blank face then turned to the three again, "I've been here the whole time waiting for their kiss."

"Eh?!" The three stopped.

"She's lying." Kagami retorted with two bags on his shoulder and Shiroko stared up at him, "Arf."

"But Hyuuga-kun butt in." The four-eye man's lips flinched, "W-Well… sorry about that."

The group started to walk towards them, "Midorima-kun and…?" Riko gazed at Nomamori Rakki. Before she could open her mouth to answer, Riko clapped her hands, "You're his girlfriend! Because you two were about to…" She intended to stop her words to make the two a bit blushed then she faintly giggles.

"Her name is Nomamori Rakki-san, Riko-neesan." Shiroko said whose hands are now hanging on to the Kagami's top. After the greetings with teasing which seems to be forever, Riko felt a tug on her shirt.

"Riko-neesan?"

"Yes?"

"Can she come with us?" Before she could react, Midorima started to speak, "Sorry but we're going home." He held her hand and pulled her while she was apologizing for his reaction and bidding her goodbye to them.

Just when they about to walk, rain started to fall and they quickly got inside Kagami's home.

"Aww! Our trip?!" All of them were disappointed.

On the other hand, as the rain is falling hard, the two stood under a waiting shed holding hands. She gave her a weak smile, "I'm really sorry, Midorima-

"Shin. Call me Shin." He said squeezing her hands. Nomamori laughed quietly, "I'm really sorry for making the rain fall, Shin-kun."

"Don't blame yourself, Rakki." Rakki gazed at her beloved whose eyes are gazing up on the sky.

_She's the other side of Midorima Shintarou's court. __**Nomamori Rakki.**_

-Luck and Karma

**Chappy Two's done. I think Midorima's out of character T.T Anyway, thank you for reading this and please review~ so I thought her names, I think Nomamori means 'Charm' and Rakki means 'Lucky'. In short, Lucky Charm? Lols :3**

**-I do have the frequel of their love story but it's still in mind and on the notes. Haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**_Chappy Three_**

_Meanwhile~_

"Geez, it's raining all of a sudden?" A girl with long dark cerulean hair murmured under her breath. She then felt something on top of her lap, _yellow_.

It was the infamous prodigy from Teiko basketball team. "Ne' Aoi-chi~ it's getting cold, right?" he sweetly said wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and cuddling her stomach.

Her face blushed madly and her lips parted due to surprised and embarrassment.

"K-Kise-kun… stop it please." She barely spoke and Kise seems to intend not to listen. The corner of his eyes glanced up at the flustered face of his girlfriend.

"Mou~ Call me Ryo-chi, or Kise-chi." Then he continued cuddling.

That's it.

She cracked. Her eyes covered by her bangs, "Stop it, bastard." She said clenching her fist slamming it against the table.

He's scared. He quickly got up. He apologize non-stop bowing her head while cold sweat started to fall from his pretty face.

Then she heard a slight laugh, "I was just joking." She barely said it between her laugh. In the middle of her laugh, she stopped.

Dark eyes shot wide open. They were only inches away from each other, no, their lips almost touch.

His eyes were covered when he spoke, "My, my… Aoi. You shouldn't joke like that." He whispered in a husky tone of voice that sent chills down the girl's spine. His arms around her waist, squeezing her to him, made her face turned into crimson.

She was a girl with a height almost reaching his. She has long dark cerulean hair that reaches her slim waist and dark eyes that seems to devour helpless prey. She was physically strong, that's why.

He inched forward making the flustered girl draw back, "Ya-ma-mo-to A-oi…-chi." Every syllables she heard made her flinched.

His phone rang. And he didn't care.

_She is Ryota Kise's other side of the court topic that he wouldn't dare to copy. __**Yamamoto Aoi.**_

-Bittersweet.

_Another Meanwhile~_

"A-Anou… Murasakibara-kun. O-Onii-san said that y-you should-

The tall-man's eyes twitched, "You're blocking the view, Akane-chan. I want to crush you right now." A sweet and scared voice comes out from the red-hair's smooth lips, "G-Gomenasai!" Her body quickly dashed to his side.

The Yosen member didn't even bother to look at her and listen. His eyes focus on watching the series on the television while eating and laid-back lying on his bed.

"Uhh… M-Murasakibara-kun."

He yawns and that's when he glanced at the girl. Her short hair's color is alike to his brother, red. Her height reaches his chin and she had those average teenage girls's body, alike to Seirin's coach, Riko Aida. The luminosity of her yellow eyes was a perfect match with her red.

He sat then coldly stared at the frightened girl, "What?" she shrieked silently.

"Uhh… O-Onii-san-

"Boo!"

"Kyah!" She fell on her butt and the man sitting look down on her. "Weak." She wanted to cry because of the bully in front of him but she doesn't want to disappoint her brother.

She inhaled then exhaled, she arrange her breathing system as she stands with her bangs covering her eyes. "Murasakibara-kun!"

The man who was looking at her was taken aback.

She looked at her with those yellow eyes full of determination, her lips parted to begin speaking as she clenches her fists. "O-Onii-san wants me to check your health. T…That's… That's why we need to go to the doctor or to the dentist. P-Please!" She was stuttering and he was really surprised by the sudden exclamation of the shy girl in front of him. He stands up and she doesn't know what to do that she's even scared to move when his feet got down on the floor.

He moves his hand up and she pressed herself to close her eyes, then she felt something around her shoulder, "No way." He whispered to her is face only inches away from each other.

She was stunned and she's blushing, "B-But…" He marched back to his bed.

"Murasakibara-kun… a-are you scared to a doctor?" He stopped walking and her hopes got up. He turned his head and sulked at her.

"I'm not!"

"Then why don't you want to go for a check-up?"

"Boring."

Akane slightly giggles, "It's not boring, Murasakibara-kun. You would get stronger if we would go for a check-up."

"I'm strong."

She stared at the back of the man, "What will I say to Onii-san? Ah, I say you are too scared to go there." She hopes it'll work.

"I'm not scared. I will go for a check-up." He glowered and she tries to hide her smile of success.

_Her name is Seijuro Akane. Unknown outside topic of Murasakibara's court._

**Thank you for reading this ** I just think they're really overboard or out-of-character. Thank you again for reading this and please review. ****＼****(******)****／**

**So much for shy type girls (=_=) Anyway, I also like that type. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I don't know much about Captain Seijuro Akashi so I'm still thinking an outside court of him. And for Ace Aomine Daiki, I'm half-shipping him with Momoi-san so I'm still thinking too. And for Phantom Kuroko Tetsuya, Oh sooorrry. I didn't notice him! Just Kidding :DD I'm still thinking so here's a drabble?**

**-DO YOU EVEN READ THIS? ****(****s****_****s****)**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**_Chappy Four_**

_"__She is a prodigy. A genius that accelerates fast in the field of study, making her one of the smartest person in the whole world. She is an unexpected tremendous doctor, so I trust her capabilities for your surgery to success."_ That was their ace's last remark before he entered the operating room. Kiyoshi Teppei, the one who built the Seirin is going to be one of 's patients with successful operation. He trusted her, Kagami and God for this operation.

(Mega super ultra flashback~ when it was raining and they rushed into Kagami's house. )

_ . _**＼****(*****O*****)****／**_ackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback._

"Kiyoshi Teppei-san. Can I see your leg and knees?" He was surprised that a certain girl was asking for something unusual. He showed her and he wondered at the petite girl doing a keen observation to his damaged parts with her touching it like a professional.

She finished observing then she seriously stared at him and talked, "Kiyoshi-niisan. My family owns a hospital here. If you would allow, I assure you there's a big possibility you can gop back to the court." She turned herself around and open the door, "I could give you some time but do make your decisions fast."

He was taken aback by the sudden change of atmosphere and her sudden change of somewhat personality. Though, he managed to ask her before leaving after gaining his poise.

"Heikin-san, when you reach college. Are you going to study medicine?"

"I'm now studying to be Taiga's wife." She said in a cute tone of voice. Kiyoshi mildly laughed as he follows looking at her back.

Kagami got out, "Kagami-kun?" Kiyoshi stopped and looked at Kagami, "It's bad to listen to people's conversation. Plus I'm not into girls like Shiroko." He smiled, "So don't be jealous."

Kagami cracked up. He was actually from the bathroom and he kid of heard their conversation. He also knew Shiroko lead Kiyoshi to his room for a serious talk. Kiyoshi must have been taught something unusual again. "This is my room!"

He put his hands at the back of his head, "Ah sorry, sorry." He gently laughed. Kagami massaged the back of his neck, "Well but… I kinda heard your chit chat."

"Ah I got it."

"Well, are you going for it?" He asked.

Kiyoshi stopped and stared acutely at Kagami, "..." A sweat drop from the red-haired man's face and keeps massaging his neck, "Y-You heard her, right? She's studying… you know." He was blushing. Kiyoshi laughed at his subordinate although half of his mind was confused.

He shook his head, "T-That wasn't what I'm saying. Senpai, she already graduated from college."

"…"

"…"

"Eh?"

"She was living on abroad, studying there. She was taken there by her family because of her unbelievable mind and she only goes home during vacation." And he begins to explain.

_(End of effin' flashback! Useless effin flashback. XDD)_

The door opens revealing Shiroko wearing her usual doctor's robe and behind her is a nurse. He spotted Kiyoshi Teppei sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard. Between the bed where he was lying and the window is Seirin's coach, Riko Aida and captain Hyuuga.

Riko's face brightens, "Shiroko-chan!"She exclaimed. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi smiled at her though she just gave them her usual blank face.

"After a few months, you can move as much as you want to." The nurse started to explain everything to the three. Just when Hyuuga was about to talk to her, he spotted her trace only making him yelled, "Where the heck did she go?!"

Hyuuga sighed, "Thank God she didn't use her _misdirection_ during the operation." Kiyoshi just laughed.

The brunette giggles, "Maybe she was gone to see Kagami-kun. She was gone for almost ten hours, maybe she misses him."

"Or _he _misses her."

"Hello~" The three turned to the voice. It was coming from Nomamori who's holding a basket of fruits.

"Nomamori-san?"Riko wondered same as the two. "A-Anou… this is for Kiyoshi-kun. I hope you will get better." They have been in good terms since then although some bad lucks happen to them and Nomamori explain about that they didn't mind her being a bad luck at all. She was glad they accepted her like what Midorima did.

"Thank you, Nomamori-san." Kiyoshi said and Riko placed the basket of goods on top of the table near Kiyoshi.

"Err… you're welcome." She bowed. "I'm going."

"Wait! Are you in a hurry, Nomamori-san?" Riko asked then she shrugged her head.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." She gave them a weak smile, Riko tried to speak but before she can she was surprised and so as two men. It's because of the Shutoku's shooter, Midorima just popped when Nomamori opened the door.

"Midorima-kun?"

"You're causing me a trouble." He then held her hand and pulled her though he glanced a bit to the three.

"Seriously?" the three said in unison.

When they we're walking on the corridor, with of course Midorima leading the way by pulling her. They stumbled upon familiar faces.

**I know, I know. There are no enough fluffy moments for them. I'm sorry T.T It's because it's too long I have to cut it and I don't know how to cut it but I cut it. (3) Seriously? What did I just say?****(s****_****s)**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading ** Please review~**


End file.
